


Your Forever

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, Everyone needs a little fluff in their lives, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki decides he wants Tommy to be his forever.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Your Forever

Nikki sat at the table, watching the flame dance at the top of the candle. He had been through the drink menu a couple times before looking at his phone. He was about to make a call when the restaurant door opened and his date came in. Nikki looked up as the hostess brought his date over, chuckling a little.

“I am so sorry I’m late,” Tommy told him. “I was trying to pick out the right outfit and I lost track of time and I…”

“My god, you’re so cute,” Nikki laughed, instantly shutting Tommy up. “I think I’m used to your lateness by now.”

“Is it that often?” Tommy asked, ducking his head behind the menu he had picked up. Nikki gently pushed the menu down and looked into Tommy’s eyes.

“Babe, it’s part of what makes you, you,” Nikki smiled at him.

“I’m a mess,” Tommy laughed. Nikki couldn’t stop smiling. All these years of doing stupid shit with the man sitting across from him, and they both survived, they both were alive and well. They had drifted apart a few times, but always came back to each other.

And Nikki wasn’t going to let Tommy drift away from him again.

Dinner came and small talk was made. They were talking about working on some new music, different projects that each one had, talking about Mick going solo for the first time in his life, and more. They had finished their entrees and dessert was dropped off.

“Okay Nik, I have a question,” Tommy told him, taking a bite of the ice cream and cake he had been given. “We go out on dates all the time. But what is so special about today?”

“What do you mean?” Nikki asked.

“You were adamant,” Tommy told him. Nikki laughed a little.

“Drugs made a lot of events in my life hazy. But there is one that always stood out to me, no matter what. And I know it’s stupid, but it’s important to me,” Nikki told him. “January 17th, 1981. You were sitting on that couch by me. I had hair in my face. You thought I was scary. I thought you were too cute to be in a rock band.”

“Nikki…” Tommy laughed.

“On January 17th, 1981, I decided that I was going to marry you. And today, almost forty years later, I’ve decided to make it happen.” Nikki gave Tommy a smile.

“Wait, are you…” 

Nikki slid a small box across to Tommy.

“I figured that despite your big, hopeless romantic side, you wouldn’t mind if I didn’t get down on one knee to ask you this,” Nikki chuckled. “Thomas Lee Bass, will you do me the honor of being my forever?”

Tommy got up then, and Nikki’s heart suddenly dropped. Was this the wrong thing? Had he messed up? But then Tommy wrapped his arms around him, hugging him and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I already was your forever,” Tommy whispered. Nikki held the drummer close to him, closing his eyes and smiling.

“I just wanted to make it official,” Nikki told him. “I love you Tommy.”

“I love you too Nikki.” Tommy pulled back and reached for the box, opening it to see two matching rings. Nikki carefully took one and placed it on Tommy’s finger, and Tommy did the same.

There might not be an actual ceremony ever, but in each others eyes, they were married.

They were each others forever.


End file.
